Bits and Bobs
by Jonn Wolfe
Summary: Seen a few 'stories' that are nothing more than a collection of one shots. This happens to be mine. Good to flush the brain with multiple ideas every once in a while. Enjoy, or not... whichever. Rating is "just in case".
1. A Blatant Refusal

_**'HP: A Blatant Refusal'**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Don't own squat, save the plot._

_Got this idea. It went nuts. Grammar may be skewed at a few points.  
_

* * *

The tent opened for the so called Fourth Champion. Boos permeated the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs as Harry Potter stared at the Horntail. To be within the arena, he took three steps forward and simply stared at the beast.

To the surprise of everyone, the first spell Potter did was to conjure a cushy looking chair. Sitting, the Boy-Who-Lived pulled the Quibbler from his robes and started reading it upside down, apparently completely unconcerned about what was going on around him.

One of the Ravenclaws, a young blond witch wearing rather odd sunshades, seemed rather pleased with his choice of reading material, as well as the fact that he seemed to know the secret to reading the charmed periodical correctly. Her dreamy smile showed her pleasure over the matter.

The first person to speak up was Malfoy, of course. "Look everyone! Scarhead's Scared!"

Setting the periodical on his lap, Harry's left brow went up. Pulling his wand again, he cast a sonorus on himself. **"Do you see me cowering, Ferret? Look at that thing. It's a fucking Dragon, for Merlin's sake. You want the egg so badly, **_**you**_** go get it. I'm fine right here, thanks. Dumbledore said I had to **_**participate**_** in order to flush out whomever put my name in that thrice damned goblet. So, here I sit: Bait."**

"**You must compete, Harry,"** Dumbledore spoke up with his own sonorus charm.

Both brows up, he snorted. **"Or **_**what**_**, Albus?"**

"**You could lose your magic!"**

His head tilted with a perfect sneer.** "You won't even let me love whom I want. Why the fuck should I listen to you, you sadistic bastard?"**

Seeing the Headmaster pale, he looked at the crowd. **"Oh, none of you knew he could be so anti-muggleborn, did you?"** Seeking and finding his bushy haired friend in the stands, he elaborated. **"Hermione, I've been your first kiss ****Four ****Times****. The paintings told on us, and longbeard back there came running with obliviation curses flying. Apparently, it was for the greater good, or some such rot."**

"**Then again, that man uses memory charms more often than Gilderoy Lockhart. Thirteen times it was used in the ten years he sentenced me to live with abusive, magic hating muggles. Here's a hint for you, Albus. I'm immune to that fucking curse."**

"**Of course, as a five year old boy who was just patched back together from being nearly beat to death by my Uncle Vernon, I had no clue as to what was happening. Just a simple _I'm sorry my boy, but you must stay here. Obliviate._ He then obliviated my hated muggle relatives so they forgot that they nearly killed me, and the cycle continued.**

"**Anyway, back to the Ferret. Draco, I'm about to annihilate whatever political pull you might have had in the snake pit. How many of you remember me being a Sorting Block my first day here? What was it, eight minutes? Nine? The reason was really simple. I was _arguing_ with the damn hat. **

"**See, I met this blond ponce at Madam Malkins, who completely disgusted me with his racism. He then accosted me on the train, then later right before we were led into the Great Hall. Honestly man, how the hell did you NOT get sorted a Gryffindor? You're brash, leap before you look, insult anyone and everyone, and don't have the common sense to stop and think about what you're doing. You have absolutely zero cunning or guile. You're a _disgrace_ to the Noble House of Slytherin.**

"**You know, if you charm your hair ginger, it would be the easiest way to change a Ferret into a Weasel. You two are so much alike I'm surprised you weren't twins separated at birth.**

"**In short, had I not met the blond ponce, I would've _let_ the sorting hat put me in Slytherin. How about that, eh? You deprived the Green Quidditch Team one heck of a seeker, if I do say so myself. Congrats.**

"**According to the Hat, I would've done well as a snake. I mean, why wouldn't I? It wasn't like I was led by the nose to believe that all Slytherins are evil Witches and Wizards. Right, Ron? How many times did your mother take your family to school, anyway? Walking in on the muggle side, and there's your mum complaining loudly about muggles being everywhere. Such logic, that.**

"**Don't look at me like that, Albus. It's quite unbecoming of a man of your supposed stature to look like a vampire. Why don't we go down memory lane, shall we? The unoblivated one of course. You know, doing what's _right_ instead of what's _easy_. Took that platitude you gave to heart, so good on you. Too bad it's about to bite your wrinkled arse.**

"**1981, November 1st, before Sirius Black went after Peter Pettigrew for betraying my parents to the insane Dark Wizard, and before Lord and Lady Longbottom were sent to the permanent spell damage ward of St. Mungos … _Sorry, Nev_ … King Longbeard left me on a muggle doorstop just before midnight in the beginnings of winter. **

"**Petunia and Vernon Dursley, #4 Privit Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I like to think of the place as Durzkaban. If anyone in Law Enforcement is listening to me rabbiting on, do me a favour and check out that address. In the cupboard under the stairs is a very large amount of dried blood… all of it _mine_. As to why it's there, that was my so called _bedroom_ for ten years.**

"**I have to really wonder how you pulled that off. Then again, you were a witness to my parents' will, which you then _sealed_. The first person I was to go to was my magically bonded Godfather. They did it old school too, by swearing the proper oaths and signing contracts in blood. As it stands, I'm effectively Sirius Black's son. Anyway, I was supposed to go to him. If he was unavailable, I was to go to my equally magically bonded Godmother, Alice Longbottom.**

"**Interesting how both of my godparents were placed in locations where they would be completely unable to care for me, isn't it? At any rate, some lady named Amelia Bones was the next in line, since my Uncle was disqualified for being a Werewolf. My other Uncle, one Peter Patrick Pettigrew was left with thirty sickles and a death curse in the will. **

"**For those that don't know, thirty sickles and death curse is a phrase used in magical wills to name the person or persons that betrayed them to their deaths. Since Pettigrew was their secret keeper, the clause stood ready to avenge them.**

"**This last one will raise one hell of a ruckus, and I can see the old man becoming white as a ghost now. The last person I should've gone to, had everyone else been unavailable, was one Minerva Louisa McGonnagal. Go get'em, Aunt Minnie. Oh, look! And there she goes. Wicked!**

"**At the very bottom of that list was a statement that I was never to go to my mother's sister, unless she divorced Vernon Dursley. Vernon, as I told you earlier, was the muggle that nearly killed me thirteen times before my first year at Hogwarts. **

"**If Poppy Pomphrey wasn't under a compulsion web, she would be able to tell anyone and everyone that I have had more bones broken than the human body actually has; would tell you that my liver, spleen and left kidney were regrown; would tell you that my supposed bad eyesight was due to being hit on the back of the head with a cast iron frying pot on a daily basis; would tell you that my magical core WAS, and the emphasis is on the word Was, under three different bindings by the headmaster; would tell you that there was a permanent confundus ward placed on my mind... _which immediately failed since I'm immune to mind magics_; would tell you that I was not a so called rear echelon virgin before my first year at Hogwarts... _Vernon again_; would tell you that she nearly killed herself at seeing her own handiwork in healing me and HAD NOT REPORTED IT TO CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES!**

"**Excellent work, Headbastard. May you rot in hell for all eternity.**

"**For those that are wondering just how I circumvented the Chief Warlock in receiving the Potter Wills, here's a secret for everyone to muddle over: The Goblin Nation doesn't give two shits what the Wizengamot decrees, unless it impacts their nation. Wills of Inheritance can be left with The Nation to safeguard them from unscrupulous wizards, like the Headbastard that's getting pummelled over there. It's in the treaty by-laws. James and Lily Potter did NOT trust Albert Beverly Dumbledore. I find it hysterical that you changed your name. Is he even listening? Guess Minnie has him preoccupied.**

"**At any rate, there's a bit of a loophole in Inheritance Clauses. Full Inheritance occurs when one is declared a legal adult. My forced entrance into the adult competition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was that declaration. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards all agreed that I was OF AGE to compete in this farce.**

"**That said," **he held up his right hand and allowed his Head Ring to become visible, **"I was able to claim my Lordship. Congratulations Headbastard! In your attempt to keep me under your withered thumb, you freed me instead! Thank you ever so much! My first act was to void and burn the illegal marriage contract you signed with Molly Weasley for Ginevra's hand in marriage. And, just so there aren't any sort of misunderstandings in THAT matter…**

"**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY: I, LORD _HADRIAN_ JAMES POTTER THE FOURTH, DO HEREBY EVOKE YOUR LIFE DEBT TO ME! YOUR PAYMENT TO THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER IS AS FOLLOWS: YOU SHALL NEVER BECOME MY WIFE! SO I SAY, SO I VOW, SO MOTE IT BE!**

There was a loud crashing gong, and Ginny collapsed in tears. **"Do yourself a favour and ask Dean out. He's a decent enough bloke."**

Harry then jumped as Hermione had stepped up behind him without him noticing and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to look at him from the side. **"OH! Hello 'Mione. Welcome to This Is My Life. Any comments?"**

"I'm with you," she said quietly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Not being sonorused, no one else heard her. "What happened to your scar?"

"**Oh yeah, the Goblins took care of my scar. Apparently, there was a residual soul fragment from the Dark Bastard embedded in it. Don't worry. They got rid of it, which is why my forehead's clear. Hey, 'Mione, guess what?"**

"What?"

"**The Goblins taught me a charm."**

"Which one?"

"**The Restivation Charm, which in layman's terms could also be called 'The Anti-Obliviation Charm'. Wanna see it work?"** At her nod, he cast it on her forehead. **"Revisto Oblivus."**

Everyone watched her gasp and shudder, then stand straight with a glare first towards the Headmaster, then towards the Gryffindors. Whipping her own wand out, she pointed it at her throat. "_Sonorous_! **RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU MOLEST ME WHILE I WAS PETRIFIED IN THE INFIRMARY! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN YOU SICK, TWISTED, PEVERTED, PUREBLOOD BIGOTED BASTARD!"**

Harry stood and flicked his wand towards her lower stomach, which glowed white. Nodding he turned towards the stands again. **"Be grateful you didn't do more, Weasel. Had you actually raped her, you'd be dead where you sit. As it stands, I think the Gryffs may want to deal with you instead."**

"**He didn't get that far, sweetie. I promise."**

"**Remember what I asked you at the end of last year, 'Mione?"**

"**Yes, and I still do."**

Harry pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and knelt in front of her. Opening it, there were gasps around the stands as the emerald glinted in the sunlight. It was only outshone by Hermione's smile as he put it on her left ring finger.

"**Wanna blow this place, Mione? There's a magical school half way around the planet that's already accepted us. And, they teach regular subjects too, so we can attend University if we want right after we graduate. I already submitted our resignations to the Deputy's Office. Your mum and dad really don't want you being here, love."**

"**Hell Yes! This place is a ZOO! Be nice to not have to face being nearly murdered every year."**

"**_Tell me about it._ DOBBY!"**

There was a loud pop. "Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir!" the elf spouted before saluting in his rather military looking camouflage uniform of so many colours it was difficult to look at.

"**_Harry_…"**

"**It's what he wanted, love. He's on a fully paid ICW Contract, too, and can terminate it whenever he wants. Got all our stuff, little mate?"**

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has everything! Grangeys, Paddyfeet and Moons is waiting for youse and your My Knee."

"**Let's get the hell out of here, then. Fuck Magical Britain."**

"**Language, love."**

Dobby reached forward and took Harry and Hermione's hands, then popped them away.

Pandemonium reigned when they vanished from the school, because Mad Eye Moody screamed bloody murder as his magical core was drained. When it was over, he had changed into Barty Crouch Junior, much to the confusion of everyone.

"Looks like we found who tried to do Harry in" Fred deadpanned, before George spoke up "And, oh look! It's the Defence Professor again."

"I told you!" Susan Bones screamed at her fellow badgers. "But no! None of you believed me or him! That was MY BROTHER!" She started crying, and a few friends tried to console her. Incensed, she shook them off with a shout of, "Don't touch me!" and ran for the castle.


	2. New Year Rant

_**Please read The Story of The Guys by The Professional, otherwise you won't know what's going on.** Basically, this is a complete AU where Harry was sorted into Slytherin. His twin brother is the so called Boy-Who-Lived and the Prophecy is supposed to be completely different. In Slytherin, he joins up in a mutual self defence pact that turns into real friendship with Blaise Zabini and two original characters. They're basically a new generation of Marauders, with Zabini filling Sirius' role as the white sheep of the family, to Harry being a mix of his parents. In chapters that haven't been written yet, he's supposed to hook up with Padma, which was why I read it to begin with. Brilliantly written! Highly recommend it. _

_The Christmas Holiday of First Year had Dumbledore visit the Potters to 'evaluate' "the other twin" as he was sorted into Slytherin. Harry tried to convince his father to take Blaise into the family like his Grandfather did for Sirius to no avail. It kinda ended there. This is what I see Harry doing when he's presented with yet another question and answer session with Dimbles. In short, he's brassed off and pulling a Rant worthy of his Mother. hehehe (I seem to be in a rant mood lately. Dunno why.) In this AU, Sirius is Michael Potter's godfather, while Remus is Harry's. Peter (who isn't a traitor) is their little sister's godfather. The Guys nicknamed Harry "Hal" on a lark and it stuck, which is why you see "Hal" in this.  
_

* * *

**Christmas Holiday II**

* * *

With a brief, but incredulous look to Remus, Hal stood and cut off the obvious inquisition. "Please, let us stop right here, Headmaster. No, I will not accept this. You want to evaluate me? Fine. Let's be up front about that and stop these shenanigans, because it's infantile. I will lay it all out for you, so that you do not have to wonder about me or my motives any more.

His parents were startled, as was Sirius. Remus gave the Headmaster a bit of a disapproving frown, while Michael looked confused. As usual, Peter simply looked nervous and ended up sipping his whisky to settle said nerves. Eventually, Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Point blank: I am a genius and have a photographic memory. What that means, _Father_, is that I remember everything I read, see or hear. And, we have a _very large library_. As a test, I had a seventh year Ravenclaw attempt to obliviate a muggle book I read from my memory. Specifically, _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_ by C. S. Lewis. You'd like it, Headmaster, as the most powerful being in the story is Aslan, who happens to be the largest Lion anyone could ever conceive of: Very Gryffindor.

"It took me less than five minutes to regain what was supposedly erased from my brain. I completely understand where you are coming from, I truly do, but the lot of you have drawn incorrect conclusions - most likely out of fear and/or suspicions due to the pervasive and idiotic House Rivalries, which you amplify by forcing Gryffindor and Slytherin into the same classroom so bloody often. Honestly, man. What are you thinking? It's like you _want_ us at each other's throats.

"The reason Michael and I are not more like the Weasley twins is twofold: Michael is an extrovert, while I am an introvert. He has been coddled and/or praised for something that he honestly does not remember, while I've been either disregarded, yelled at or ignored, hence why I flinched when you hugged me at the train, Mother. You simply don't do that very often, and took me by complete surprise. Michael himself has exasperated the issue, because he's more like Prongs and Padfoot than anyone would have ever dreamed. At least half of your reprimands of me over the years have been due to pranks that he got away with or shifted the blame to me. I will admit to being a bit bitter about that, but I'm slowly balancing the books, as the saying goes," he briefly smirked at his brother.

Holding up his wand briefly, he twirled it about as he started stating the points of his argument. "The Brother Wand to Voldemort's chose me: Big Deal. Holly and Yew are completely incompatible. Yew is rigid and inflexible, what some would consider to be uncaring. Everything that Holly is not. What I find interesting, is that the phoenix feather cores of both wands came from Fawkes, herself. Yes, she's female. Something you're not telling us again?

"I was sorted into Slytherin: So What? Alistair the Sorting Hat said I could've gone into any of the houses and felt right at home, but he leaned towards Ravenclaw or Slytherin and asked me which I would prefer. I told him that I simply didn't care, so long as I was NOT sorted into the same house as Michael. No offence is intended nor implied, but honestly I was completely fed up with him seeing fit to speak for me no matter where we were or the occasion. You have absolutely _no_ idea how infuriating it is listening to someone stating things as if they were my personal opinions.

He looked at his brother. "You really are a wanker about that, you know."

"Sorry," Michael said with a wince.

Hal waved him off with a shrug. "I seem to be more mature than the average eleven year old should be. So does Padma Patil of the Patil Twins for that matter, which is why she and I get along so well. She understands exactly where I'm coming from, what with her sister Pavarti being as outgoing as Michael and has the potential to be a true seer – which is held in high regard in her family, and Padma views as complete rubbish. On the other hand, Pavarti hates my ever loving guts, which is most likely due to the fact that I wear green and silver. Joy.

"I find that your investigations into my mental welfare to be quite hypocritical, Headmaster, since I have yet to hear Padma say you've done the same for her. As to my maturity level, I blame my brother, both of my parents and Sirius for that, but at the same time don't hold it against any of them. While all attention was on one brother, the other had to occupy himself with something or go completely spare.

"My coping mechanism was to hide behind a pile of books and generally ignore the near sycophantic level of fanaticism over the entire Boy-Who-Lived Tripe. And, that is exactly what it is: Tripe. Was it he or I that deflected the killing curse? I honestly don't _care_. I'm simply grateful that the Dark Bastard is a disembodied black wraith, while my family survived. Which, if you recall, is _exactly_ what you said to the Headmaster the morning after, Mother, on November First. I happen to agree with you wholeheartedly in the matter. The man, if you could honestly call him that, _with his grey skin, no nose and red eyes,_ is one hundred percent certifiable. Personally, I think his high pitched voice and insane cackling would've been justification enough to have him placed in the Permanent Mental Ward in St. Mungos under a core tapped ward stone.

"And yes, Mother, if you like I can quote him verbatim on what he said that night, both before and after he stunned you. I may not have completely understood English at the time, but I remember everything he said and understood it later._ I still have nightmares over it._ It might interest you to know that he made a deal with Professor Snape to _spare_ you.

"Headmaster, I want you to pay very-close-attention to what I am about to say to you right now, because I shan't repeat myself ever again: Brother... Wand... Plus... Slytherin... House... Does... _Not_... Equal... "Dark-Lord-in-Training".

"I don't care what anyone says on the matter, because it is simply not true at any level conceivable or perceivable. Personally, I want to study runes and become a Warder and/or a Curse Breaker, possibly for Gringotts. Unless of course I get picked up by Puddlemere – _then I'll have decision problems_." Hal noted his father's smirk at that out of the corner of his eye.

"The entire scenario regarding the wand, house and immediate conclusion I quoted is simplistic, although I can understand why purebloods would come up with such a thing without looking for alternatives. Wizards are, by definition: _Lazy_. If a solution is discovered, then that must be the only answer... which is a bald faced lie. Research, Research, Research. Question everything, and accept no answer unless you prove it with repetition. There is so much personal bias in books that it would be idiotic not to.

"Having investigated the Muggle Studies Curriculum at Hogwarts, I've found that it is the perfect example of this apathetic short-sightedness. It is also the _Seventh Wonder of Merlin Himself_ that the Statute of Secrecy hasn't been breached catastrophically in Great Britain. It is SO far out of date, that it doesn't have references to the Combustion Engine, Nuclear Fission that can incinerate an entire city in under three seconds _by bringing the equivalent of the sun some five hundred feet above the city in question_, nor is the fact that Muggles successfully travelled to the _Moon and Back_ in 1969 included anywhere in Astronomy. Almost thirty years ago, Neil Armstrong was the first person in Human History to step foot on another celestial body, and the Professor thought I was lying. Personally, I view that moment in the relatively recent past as the most important achievement that humanity has accomplished as a whole, to date.

Harry then stared Dumbledore in the eyes at this point, practically daring the man to scan him. "While I highly respect you for what you did during World War Two, otherwise known as the Grindelwald War, if you or Professor Snape attempt to illegally breach my mind _again_, I will be forced to do anything and everything in my power to see you or him arrested and charged for Mental Assault of a Minor. If I must, I'll cast myself out of the House of Potter and appeal to the Ministry directly on my own recognizance, because it is painfully obvious that my Father _worships_ at the House of Dumbledore.

"Getting back to Grindelwald," Harry slowly wound down his rant as he kept the Headmaster off guard. "I find it completely appalling that you quote that Dark Wizard so very often. According to him, the extermination of muggleborns was 'For The Greater Good.' So many things can be 'For The Greater Good', simply depending upon whom you ask. Anyone can justify _Anything_ 'For The Greater Good' and feel better about themselves so they can sleep at night. Personally, it is my belief that if you Justify _too much_ 'For The Greater Good', Fawkes will abandon you completely instead of a few weeks at a time.

"In case you're wondering, she visits me during your times of bull-headedness. No one noticed simply because I'm the unwanted by-product, and never paid attention to.

"Lastly, if you truly see me as an 'Obstacle' to whatever _your_ Greater Good happens to be, then be a man and inflate those withered bollocks of yours enough so you can bloody kill me yourself, you Sanctimonious Bastard. I'm a Potter and I won't back down from anyone, be they a Pureblood Fanatic, Death Eater, Dark Wizard, or even _You_.

"Happy New Year, Headmaster. Thank you EVER so much for invading my Scholastic Holiday again. Since I know I'm going to be grounded and quite possibly serving detentions for the remainder of my time at Hogwarts, I'll just see myself to my room now and avoid the secondary confrontation with a room full of hypocrites. Fuck you all."

As Harry left the gobsmacked adults and a completely confused twin brother, Remus spoke up from the sofa. "It's official, ladies and gentlemen. Harry Potter is _His Mother's Son_," he said dryly with more than a touch of pride in his voice. "I don't believe I've heard a more poignant cutting and quietly _scathing_ rant since our graduating year, when Lily caught you two…"

"That's enough of that," Sirius interrupted, with a side head nod towards Michael while giving Remus the Hairy Eyeball. Some things were sacred, after all. Not to mention being both behind Marauder Oaths and _far_ too soon for young ears to listen to as well. He had no desire to give the 'Wands and Holsters' talk until Michael was at least thirteen. Still though, charming the mirrors in the Gryffindor girls showers _was_ a rather brilliant idea, right up till Lily cancelled their disillusionment – and thus began the event that was later known as Five Hours of Hell by both Sirius and James. It took them forty five minutes to bypass the boy wards on the stairs, too.

"Merlin, you're right though," Sirius continued with a shake of the head. "I had absolutely _no_ idea he could do that. I actually had a flashback," he half-heartedly quipped with a nervous chuckle.

"James, what have we done?" Lily whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, my God, I'm a _horrible_ mother!" she hissed as she rushed out of the room and up the stairs in a panicked nutter. _"Harry!"_

Even Michael was sniffling. "He didn't want to be sorted with _me_," he whispered. "My twin brother wanted _nothing to do with me_!" he ended in a high pitch. He barely noticed Sirius lifting him into his lap to hold him.

Dumbledore had sat back in his chair with a far away look on his face. Was it that simple? Yes, Harry was atypical of a normal first year, both in knowledge and magical power. But still, the boy was right. Even _he_ gave platitude lip-service to him over the years, as he was more focussed on Michael.

Sighing, the old wizard deflated. "I do believe that we have given a rather large disservice to that young man. This isn't the first time I've been, as they say, chewed thoroughly by an eleven year old. However, I find myself both embarrassed and quite mortified to realize that everything he said was true."

James was sitting with his head in his hands, and he finally understood what Harry was talking about last week. Apparently, he had been oblivious of the fact that the Zabini boy and Sirius had nearly identical problems with their home life. Thinking over what else was said, he sighed with a bit of a groan. "I have never been so ashamed in my entire life. Go ahead and say it Moony. I know you want to."

"You're an imbecilic, narrow-minded bastard," Remus stated flatly. "It's about time Harry finally popped off. For a while there, it looked like he was fighting himself in banishing the lot of you through the wall. Peter and I had a side bet as to whether or not he'd curse by word or wand. I won, by the way. Pay up Wormtail," he held his hand out with a rather manic grin.


	3. Goblet of the Dragon

_**Goblet of the Dragon**__  
- Mottomo Akushitsuna Shittai -  
(The Most Vicious Blunder)_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't own squat, save for the plot.  
I hate having so many ideas. Most seem really good, like this one... but they don't seem to want to go anywhere.  
_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore – _Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_ – stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, surrounded by both his students and those from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, simply staring at the fourth slip of paper that came out of the Goblet of Fire.

_Harry Potter_

He was dumbfounded as he read the note. The boy had never come to Hogwarts. There was no great whisperings as he was sorted, no trials to protect the stone, no saving the poor Weasley girl. Another girl had left Wizarding Britain, after being nearly crushed to death by a troll the year he was supposed to arrive.

Merlin's Beard, there was nothing he could say to Remus Lupin nor Sirius Black when he'd escaped Azkaban. The fact that they both vanished last year was another mystery.

And now, all of his sins blared at him from this small bit of parchment. _How did this happen?_

**帝陶工**

Hermione Granger sat at the Ravenclaw table in her powder blue school uniform, doing her best not to panic. She'd left this school three years ago, and hoped that no one recognized her. Having charmed blond hair done up in a fancy knot, as well as glamoured blue eyes helped. Beauxbatons wasn't as classically 'grand' as Hogwarts, but she had many more friends there.

She had tried to convince Headmistress Maxime to let her stay in France, but was given assurances that she would be taken care of. Her friends had clumped around her in a bit of a emotional defensive wall, and her best friend Adele was discreetly rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb under the table. It was a nice attempt to calm her down, but it wasn't working all that well.

Hermione did not want to be here. If it wasn't for the efforts of expert mind healers and training in occlumency, she would be quivering and vibrating in her seat from her fear of the place.

Listening to her former headmaster be interrupted by a fourth flaring of the goblet, her fears became worse when she saw just how much Dumbledore was paling. His hushed _"Harry Potter"_ confused her to pieces.

"Impossible," she muttered in French, which didn't sound all that different from English – _A touch more snooty, perhaps, but that was the only difference._

**帝陶工 **

The murmurings of the Great Hall quieted down when the flames coming from the Goblet became pure white, in ever increasing brilliance. Slowly, everyone became aware of a low hum coming from it as well. That hum increased in volume the brighter the fire became.

A blast that sounded like an overpowered cannon charm knocked everyone back. Those closest to it, namely Dumbledore and Crouch, were roughly and rather abruptly introduced to the floor. Bagman, on the other hand, found himself under the faculty table. Or would have, had he been conscious. Apparently the table didn't agree with his cranium too awful much.

Only those that shielded their eyes were able to see a strangely dressed person slowly stand in front of the Goblet. While most were blinking the spots out of their eyes, a few like Hermione, Fleur and Neville saw a oddly robed person.

Black silk, _possibly acromantula_, robes shimmered around the figure. There was a golden dragon spiralling the back of them. They appeared to be held together by a red sash around the waist. The boy's (girl's?) long hair was pulled tightly back into a braid. All of this registered to those that could see, before the boy (girl?) crouched with a wide stance, showing that the lower part of the robe was actually wide and flowing trousers.

A flicking of his wrists caused a thick black wand to appear in each hand.

Those that could see caught glimpses of green eyes as the figure looked about rapidly. Clipped speech came out in a torrent as the figure slowly turned about in a fully defensive posture, and they quickly determined that it was a boy.

"**Nani ga okite iru? Doko made hanashimashita ka? Dare ga kore o yatta? Watashi ni kotae o!"**

Though stunned by what had happened, several people sat ramrod straight when they heard the rapid fire shouting of Japanese. The boy was _furious_!

"**_Ima__!_"** he thundered.

Two girls from Ravenclaw, Su Li and Mizuho (Mizzy) Yoshī – _fourth and sixth year respectively_ – rose from their table and quickly ran to the newcomer, bowing respectfully to him.

Mizzy spoke first, with a seemingly repetitive bow that almost looked like rocking. A strange sound came out of the boy, almost as if it were a question, to which both girls nodded – though neither looked up while doing so. Su was heard saying something that ended with 'Harry Potter'.

"Har-ry Pot-ter?" the boy inquired, then rapidly asked them something else. Su looked up enough to verify something, then pointed at him with large eyes. Mizzy noticed what Su saw with a bit of a squeak coming out of her mouth. To Ron Weasley, it sounded like she said "Hi."

"Hog-Warts?" the boy asked, sounding a bit stilted in his pronunciation. Both girls nodded again. "Ikaga?"

Su turned slightly and pointed at the cup. "Doragongoburetto."

The boy blinked as he gaped at the flaming chalice. "Kuso," he mumbled quietly.

Dumbledore and Crouch were on their feet again, but hadn't interfered. Several of the professors and older students had cast translation charms. They could do nothing but watch, stunned at what they were hearing. In fact, hardly anyone _breathed_ until a look of wrath descended on the young man.

Both girls moved out of his way to either side of him. It wasn't hard to understand the looks of fright that both of them displayed. What was odd, was how they both seemed to eye the crowd of students – as if they were guarding his back.

Raising both of his wands, left forward, the right over his head, the boy twisted them while chanting. Dumbledore blanched and held his hand out. "Yamete!" From how he was standing, only a few _didn't_ understand that he just shouted 'stop' in Japanese.

"Idō shi tari, sore o moyasu." the boy growled.

"You cannot destroy the goblet, my boy," Dumbledore said, which caused several gasps in the hall. "If you do, you risk not only your life, but those of the other competitors."

The boy tilted his head. "Nandesuka?"

Mizzy translated. "Kare wa itta: Anata wa, goburetto, watashi no shōnen o haki suru koto wa dekimasen. Sōshita baai, anata wa anata no jinsei ga, hoka no kyōgō tasha no mono dakedenaku, kiken-sei ga arimasu."

"Kuso," the boy muttered again. "Dare ga sekiningāru?" He glared at Dumbledore. "Sore wa anatadeshita ka?"

"It was not me," Dumbledore said with Mizzy translating. "Would you permit me to cast the translation charm on you?"

After Mizzy interpreted, the boy shook his head. "Watashi wa yūkai sa reta. Watashi wa anata no gengo o hanasu koto wa arimasen."

Dumbledore closed his eyes with a pained expression, while Su translated for everyone. "I have been abducted. I will not speak your language."

The boy held his wands together over his head, and incanted "_Akarui difendā!_" causing a dazzling white stag to fly out of his thick wands. It circled and pranced around, to come to rest before the boy. "Otōsan, watashi wa Hoguwātsu mahōmajutsugakkō de gozen. Darekaga doragongoburetto o madowashi shite imasu." With the message in place, the stag left the hall.

Mizuho's quiet voice translated what he said. "Father, I am at Hogwarts. Someone has bewitched the Dragon Goblet."

The boy, one Harry Potter, The-Lost-Boy-Who-Lived, hissed. "Watashi no fukushū o motsu koto ni nari."

Su Li translated this one with large eyes. "I will have my vengeance."

Since all eyes were on the wrathful youth, only he noticed Mad Eye Moody actually flinch.

**帝陶工**

* * *

_TRANSLATIONS_

_Nani ga okite iru? Doko made hanashimashita ka? Dare ga kore o yatta? Watashi ni kotae o!  
What is happening? Where am I? Who did this? Answer me!_

_Ima! – Now!_

_Ikaga? – How?_

_Yamete! – Stop!_

_Idō shi tari, sore o moyasu. – Move, or burn with it._

_Sore wa anatadeshita ka? – Was it you?_

_Kuso – Shit, Dung_

**帝陶工**_ – __(Tei Tōkō) Hadrian Potter _


	4. Across the Stars

_**HP: Force of Nature  
**__Chapter One  
- Across the Stars -_

* * *

_**A/N:** Yep, yet another fic that niggled the brain. Came about in a discussion concerning crossover fics. As always, HHr, with a possible Luna to make it interesting._

_Star Wars as done in the films, games, books and whatnot don't have anything in this, but the characters in this fiction will not know about them._

_Taking an idea from another fic, George Lucas in this reality did not come up with Star Wars. Instead, with the money he made from American Graffiti, he bought the rights to Buck Rogers and made a killing in the box office. _

_Buck was played by Clint Eastwood of all people, who was lured away from the set of 'The Gauntlet'. Eastwood was able to polish Lucas' directing style and formed a friendship that enabled the new Buck Rogers to be the American answer to the British 007 films. Of course, this had people whistling the tune from 'The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly' when the first film came out, but eventually people began to associate Eastwood with Rogers, and the Western in Space motif was cemented several decades early._

_As far as the Galaxy of Star Wars, it's the Milky Way as named by the people of Earth. The galactic history is very similar to Star Wars, and has some of the same people. However, the times we all know from the films were summed up by the phrase that came before the scroll. It happened a heck of a long time ago._

* * *

Time passed and the galaxy moved on. From the fall of the Republic, through the Rebellion, to the destruction of the last Empire; invasions from outside the galaxy; politics corrupting from within – Time Moved On.

Coruscant was abandoned now, it's ecosphere nearly obliterated from a millennial of pollution. Corellia had taken over the bureaucracy of the government while the reclamation droids attempted to arrest the atmospheric problems of the old capital planet.

The Jedi Order had several bumps along the way to reclaiming their place. Long after the Skywalkers and Solos rejoined the Force, there was a point in time where everything seemed to settle down. The Masters from both the old and the new Jedi Orders met every now and again within the force, appraising each other of the news from their corners of the galaxy. Those of the flesh had no idea just how far they had yet to go in their learnings.

It was in the middle of this calm that Luke turned to his wife of over four hundred years as she stiffened. _"Mara, __are you all right? What did you sense?"_ His question was immediately answered when he heard the wailing cry of a child in absolute agony.

"_It's coming from the Unknown Regions, Luke,"_ Mara said in the barest of whispers. _"Not current, but soon."_ She and her husband gave mental messages as to where they were going, and departed.

* * *

They appeared in orbital height over a blue green world. _"That's quite a bit of water,"_ Luke mused, earning a dry look from his redheaded spouse._ "Any idea where…"_ they felt it again in present tense. _"Never mind."_

Zooming down to an island cluster in the northern hemisphere, they followed the wails as well as the horrified pain that went with it. Undoubtedly human, they noted the low tech and wondered how far back this colony was separated from the rest of the galaxy.

Silent and unseen, they saw a rather large man holding a frail looking boy by the arm. The unnatural bend of it indicated that it was broken. They watched in disapproval as the man quite literally tossed the boy into a rather small room underneath a set of stairs.

"_Slavery?"_ Mara guessed.

"_Possibly," _Luke answered with a nod. _"Help him. I'm going to look around for information. Hopefully, there is something we can do about this. I'm not liking the feel of this place. The Dark Side seems rather strong here."_

Turning, Mara caught sight of a vase with a rather unhealthy glow about it. Extending her senses, she felt a force bubble of a type she hadn't felt before. _"I agree. While you scout around, I'll make contact with the boy."_

"_Read the adults to get their language,"_ Luke said unnecessarily. Mara was already in front of the woman, gazing into her mind through her eyes. Luke did the same with the large male, whom he just discovered was named Vernon. What he found sickened him.

He turned to look at his wife, who had just pulled back from the woman, Petunia. _"We need to get him out of here,"_ they said together in English.

"_He doesn't know where they are,"_ Luke said with a thumb in Vernon's direction.

"_I got part of it," _Mara replied. _"Some place called the Leaky Cauldron."_

Luke moved to where Petunia was. _"I got a lot of map references from him, and know where we are. Let me see how they line up with what she knows."_

Mara watched as her husband grimaced through what that woman ludicrously called a mind, then took a quick peak through the door to see to Harry, as they now knew him as. Thankfully, he had fainted once he was in 'his room'. She could read letters written in blood on the walls. 'my room', 'why am I a freek?', and other such things caused her heart to clench.

"_Got it,"_ Luke said, which caused Mara to pull back from the wall. _"It isn't that far, considering. Looks like the force sensitive society here refers to the force as magic. Not surprising."_

"_While you go, I'll tend Harry,"_ Mara said in a flat tone. Luke could tell she was angry. Truth be told, he was as well. He faded from the room while concentrating on a bank named Gringotts that was run by a small alien race.


	5. Oroborus

_**"HP and the Reset"**__  
- Oroborus -_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't own squat, save for the plot._

* * *

_**Hogwarts Grounds – The Final Battle**_

The ringing in Harry's ears overpowered everything. Left eye swollen shut from being struck with debris, the combatants seemed to be moving in slow motion around him. He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders from behind, and was pulled out of the way of a killing curse. A somewhat brief look had him seeing the fearful determination on Hermione inches away. Beyond her, he could still see the red hand-print on Ron's scowling face as he sent a _reducto_ at the Death Eater who fired at them.

His body ached. His bones hurt. Hell, even his _hair_ hurt, but none of that compared to the feeling of fire lancing through his scar. Chastising himself, he _knew_ he was a liability. People were hurt or killed because he didn't take Voldemort up on his offer. Hermione had talked him out of it, even though she already deduced that his scar wasn't just a scar – _and never was_.

Hermione's method was rather simple: She damned the entire magical world and actually told him how she felt. _"Merlin's Bollocks, Harry, I've been __in love with you__ since First Year. I am NOT about to let you commit suicide!"_ She then slapped the fire out of Ron when he protested. While the ginger whinger was gobsmacked and holding his cheek, Hermione told him flat out that Ron had no chance, and that she had put up with him solely because Harry did.

That was a half an hour ago, though, and any further discussions about feelings went by the wayside when Voldemort's forces stormed Hogwarts. And yet, even with the spellfire flying, Ron was still sulking with a fading palm-print on his face. If it were any other time, it would have been comical. Honestly though, that was minuscule in comparison to everything else. Bodies of friends and mentors littered the courtyard. There were some Death Eaters who lived up to their name and Ate Death as well, but then Voldemort's forces were five times the size of the defenders. Or at least they were. The so-called 'Ministry Six' were all that was left.

The excruciating pain in Harry's scar was matched by two piercing wails. One was coming from Voldemort on the other side of the courtyard, while the second came from Nagini's bisected head. Neville had his shot with Gryffindor's sword and used it brilliantly. He had seen her in mid strike towards Luna, and reacted on well trained instinct. It was a rather simple upward slash. Fortune and chance had the sword shattering Rowena's Eye, the small sapphire scrying gem that housed a small portion of Voldemort's soul.

In the lull that occurred after the screams died away, which had shocked everyone with their intensity, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. "I'm the only one left," he said in a hush. "It _has_ to be done!"

"I'm not letting you die!" Hermione hissed in a half shriek. To emphasize her point, she took hold of his collar and planted a quite violent snog on him.

It has been said that when two fated people were to embrace their love for each other, that an unbreakable bond would form. Some would call them soul mates, others would call them twin souls, while the rest would romanticize it with the label of a soul bond. Regardless of what it could be named, the force of their pent up angst, passions and affections for each other that had been building between them set several things in motion: Bindings that were meant to keep Harry weak and pliant shattered, causing his stifled magical core to expand without restraint, merging with Hermione's. Hermione's core bindings were similarly affected. _Dumbledore had been a busy man, and had not liked the implications of a muggleborn being so powerful._

Freed, both cores rushed into their opposite counterpart, which resulted in an inversion or implosion. The resulting magical backlash shockwave detonated the bindings on Neville's core, and ripped through the mental tampering of the youngest Weasleys as well as Luna.

For a brief moment, Ron, Ginny and Luna could think clearly. It was not to last however.

The effects of these bindings being released all at once were devastating. Over half of the castle vaporized in an instant, taking friend and foe alike with them in a blaze that rivalled the sun.

Voldemort died screaming.

…

The war was over.

…

_Everybody lost._

…

In the aftermath, the only students that survived were the younger years that were holed up in the Hufflepuff common room. As for the other three houses, Slytherin was on the side of the castle that was obliterated, while the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers had fallen.

The Black Lake was half boiled away, with all residents either boiled or incinerated. The Giant Squid was half and half.

The Forbidden Forest was set ablaze. The Centaurs would have died as well, were it not for the fact that they had moved deeper into the forest the previous year. The acromantula colony wasn't so fortunate, however.

Susan Bones, who had been moved out of the fight early due to injuries, stumbled as she came into the open. She had to move back when she felt the heat and saw the devastation. It was horrendous. Shadows had been permanently burned into the ground, and she looked to where they all seemed to be coming from.

Half sunk into the ground was the once gleaming sword of Gryffindor. The jewels and gold filigree had been burned away, and the blade had blackened. It stood testament of the hollow victory.

Realization went over her face as she sunk to her knees. The first and second years huddled around her as she cried.

Close to the Room of Requirement, Draco Malfoy hardly noticed the exploding part of the castle. Instead, he had held onto and was intently more focused on his left arm. His scream had been drowned out by the detonations that occurred outside as well. Only after it abated to light stinging, was he able to lift the sleeve. Seeing the angry pink skin where his Dark Mark used to be, he began to incoherently babble in a hoarse whisper. "Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin."

Draco paused when he realized what that meant, and looked up towards the painting of Barnabus the Barmy without seeing it. Just as quiet and raspy, he whispered, "Thank you, Potter."

* * *

_**The In Between**_

The Ministry Six were in the same positions as their bodies had been when they died, sans clothes. Ginny was on her knees with a tight grip on her brother's arm to stay upright. Similarly, Luna was on one knee with her face buried in Neville's stomach. Harry and Hermione didn't even notice the change, as they were still kissing with her in his lap.

Neville was the first to come to himself as he looked around. Blinking a bit confusedly, he could see nothing but white everywhere. Not knowing what else to do, he helped Luna to her feet and held her close. "Are we dead?" he asked, rousing Luna, Ginny and Ron.

"Not exactly," a deep male voice said from behind them.

Turning, they saw a man that reminded the others of Neville with dark hair. Neville stood stock still, completely gobsmacked. "Dad?"

"Hello son," Frank said with a smile. "Here, let me take care of that." Waving his fingers, the four teens were draped with blueish grey robes. Eyeing the other two that were still snogging, he chuckled and had a blanket cover them up. "They'll be a while," he said with a grin.

"What's going on?" Ron said fearfully. He hadn't realized that he had been nude, but Ginny was pure Weasley red over being that close to Ron's todger.

Whacking her brother on the arm, Ginny scowled. "We're _dead_, moron."

Frank grinned. "Like I said: Not exactly."

"How does that work?" Luna asked, completely coherent. "One is either alive or not… _or an infieri_. I don't feel the need to devour human flesh," she pondered.

"And how are you here?" Neville confusingly asked. "I thought…"

Frank smiled ruefully. "Only my body was in Saint Mungos, son. The ministry covered up the fact that Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges had a Dementor with them. Your mother drove it off after it got me, but was hit with a Black spell from behind courtesy of Bellatrix."

Luna helped Neville remain upright, as he was a bit wobbly. "So, when mum gave me those wrappers…"

"It was the only way she knew to tell you she loves you," Frank said gently. "When you were little, she let you suck on that gum while you were teething."

Ginny's annoyance faded as she stared at Frank. "So, what happens now?"

"That, Gin-Gin, is the real question," a voice behind them said.

Ron and Ginny whipped around faster than the other two and blurted, "Fred?"

"In the ectoplasm," Fred grinned.

Realizing what was happening, Luna stepped away from Neville and his father. She was frantically looking about, when a hand rested on her shoulder from behind. "I'm here, baby."

"_Mummy_!" Luna spun and flung her arms around the woman. "Mummy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to _do_!"

Celeste Lovegood held her daughter tight and simply rocked back and forth, making shushing noises. "You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. You were nine years old. There was nothing you could have done. The floo was knocked out."

"But…"

"No, baby," Celeste comforted her, "you did the only thing you could: You held my hand. I am truly sorry that I miscalculated, and caused you so much pain watching me die. The last thing I thought was how beautiful you were, and was truly grateful that the last thing I saw was you." She held her tighter when Luna broke down and bawled.

* * *

James smirked. "Damn. Were we ever that bad?"

"No, Prongs. You were _worse,_" Remus chided in a false deep voice at the end of the sentence.

"Shut it, Moony," James said with a roll of his eyes.

"He's right," Sirius tittered. "Why d'you think you two got hit with so many water charms?"

James grumbled. "You can stuff it too, Padfoot."

"Relax, _Bambi_. It's almost done," Lily said before her face lit up with a huge smile. "Isn't she just _perfect_?" she squealed.

"What is this, _Pick on Prongs Day_?" James complained, before grinning. "Yeah. Reminds me of you, Lils. Did you see her slap ginger back there?" he chuckled.

Lily's smile turned into a smirk. "I would've punched him, then charmed his hair blond."

Sirius burst out laughing. "Yeah! _Malfoy_ blond! He'd totally flip out!"

While the four of them were cutting up with each other, the golden glow surrounding Harry and Hermione slowly faded. Their twenty some odd minute kiss broke with Harry's mumbling question. "Marry me."

A half chuckle that sounded like a gust of air came out of Hermione with her relieved smile. "Yes," she whispered.


	6. Child of the Phoenix

_**"HP: Child of the Phoenix"**__  
- Broken Wings -_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't own squat, save for the plot.  
None of the canon you know will apply here. At All. This is also one that might come after the new year. Dunno yet.  
_

_**Earth-1616**__ is a divergent (and currently Mutant Only) Universe. (I will always picture Patrick Stewart playing Xavier. Sue me.)_

_The teams have rosters that I like, period. Similar to the Blue and Gold teams that graced the comics in the 90's, each has their place. Alpha is the original X-Men. Beta has some of the replacements that came in when Alpha was captured. Omega is the Black Ops team, which Xavier was reluctant in approving. Gamma is the Junior team, whose members are all still under the age of eighteen. Talon is on Omega simply due to her initial programming; the fact that Logan formally adopted her; and the fact that she doesn't get on with hardly anyone. I listed the UK people partially due to an homage to Excalibur, and primarily for Avalon's (Otherworld's) relevance to the story._

_Asterisks=Leaders. Brackets=Ships._

_**Alpha**__: [Cyclops*, Phoenix], Beast, Iceman, Angel_

_**Beta**__: Storm*, Rogue, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Havok_

_**Omega**__: Wolverine*, Wisdom, [Warpath, Wolfsbane], Colossus, Talon (X-23)_

_**Gamma**__: [Cannonball, Meltdown], [Sunspot, Hotspot(Jubilee)], Shadowcat, (Mentor: Puck*)_

_Other Mansion Residents: Cypher, Magik, the Stepford Sisters (Celeste, Esme, Mindee, Phoebe, and Sophie), and a small gaggle of others. _

_**UK**__: [Captain Britain, Gloriana], Moira MacTaggart _

_**Earth-6161**__ is a divergent Potterverse, where Harry won at the cost of everyone and everything he loved or held dear. He was hounded by the Ministry who wanted to give him the Dementor's Kiss for "brutally murdering prominent purebloods." Re: Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters, after Hermione and Luna's murders. Translation: He went __completely insane__ and slaughtered them all with the 'Power the Dark Lord Knows Not'._

_**Relationship Focus**__: Scott/Jean, Harry/Kitty.  
The others will be mostly in the background._

"Speech"  
{Foreign Language}  
_Thinking  
'Telepathy'_

_**Summary:**__ Harry completely gave up on Magical Britain. With nothing to live for, he fought his way through the Ministry to the Department of Mysteries. Standing before the Veil, he gave a Final Declaration on his Magic to the entirety of Magical Britain and stepped through the Veil… where he found himself to not be as dead as he thought he would be, and finally discovered the one thing he always wanted: His Family._

* * *

_**Earth-1616**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

The training session was going well, all things considered. Jean and Scott were still recovering from having to send their infant son to a future that would hopefully cure him. This solution wasn't something they wanted at all, and it had mentally aged them. They were older souls now, and everyone could see it. Their fire had gone out, and were completely devastated.

Watching from the observation deck of the Danger Room, Charles sat with Logan and monitored their progress with a touch of concern. His first two pupils had hardened considerably. While they were more effective in their tactics, their strategy had altered to be quite brutal in application. Logan was rather impressed, which disturbed him even more.

In summation, they weren't capturing or incapacitating their holographic targets. They were maiming or killing them outright. At least they were venting their frustrations in the Danger Room. The Alpha Team had been excused from active status while two of their number were so distraught.

In the middle of the session, Jean came to a sudden stop in the air with a look of shock on her face. This was instantly noticed by Scott, who looked up at her and loudly called a pause to their current program. Bobby, Hank and Warren had all turned to their friends from their positions around the Danger Room. Charles wasn't certain what was causing this, until he heard a very loud disturbance with his telepathy.

Said disturbance was an overwhelming sense of grief, loss, mourning and despair – along with the 'sound' of a man wailing loudly. He then witnessed something he hoped to never see again. Jean appeared to catch fire as an answering wail – _or more like the scree of a predatory bird_ – filled his mind. The ethereal flames that surrounded her flared brightly, and she vanished from the Danger Room in that flash of golden brilliance – with a cry of, _**"NATHAN!"**_

* * *

_**Rotherhithe, London**_

Meggan inhaled sharply at the same time her husband Brian had a full body flinch, which caused him to drop the heavily enchanted free weights he was using. Something profound had rippled across them both as the magic of Britannia flexed rather violently. Long blond hair whipped about as she turned to stare at him. "What was that?" she quietly breathed.

Shaking himself, Brian reached out with his senses to the primal force that served to protect the Realm. "Whatever it is, is somewhere in Whitehall. Let's go."

* * *

_**Catacombs Underneath Whitehall, London**_

A sixteen year old Harry James Potter stumbled through a gap in reality, and immediately noticed that the only difference from where he was to where he now found himself was the lack of the stone archway, otherwise known as the Veil of Death. No benches. No stairs. Just the mound he was standing on a a lot of rocks. All of this was discovered as soon as he lit the area with the glow from his left hand. Not understanding what just happened, he fell to his knees as the last six months abruptly caught up with the rest of him.

As he was staring at the ground, he didn't notice the flare that coalesced into a rather large white feathered bird, which lightly rested on his shoulder. The former owl known as Hedwig remained rather uncharacteristically silent as she looked about the underground cavern for threats.

They were dead, all of them: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Fred, George, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Hermione… _Luna_.

Hermione was lucky. She only had the green light of death take her. Luna on the other hand, was _butchered_ by McNair. He could still see the look of pained shock on her face as the axe embedded itself in her back. She couldn't speak for lack of breath, but he read her lips. A silent 'love you' and she was gone.

_They're dead. I walked through the veil to be with them. So, why the devil am I still alive? Why does it still hurt? Where are they?_ "WHERE ARE YOU?" his shout echoed.

His shoulders started to shake as he leaned forward, holding his stomach. There was a noise that he didn't recognize. It grew as he pushed back up and threw his head back, howling.

Hedwig kept her balance on Harry's shoulder as he wailed and sobbed, and used her wings to deflect bits of rock that were flying about in the green flare that radiated from him. Her familiar was in absolute _agony_. She would wait though, because her fledgling's nest mother would be here soon. She trilled a few soft notes of comfort.

* * *

Jean barely knew what she was doing. All she could focus on, was the fact that her son was screaming in pain. His mental imprint was as well defined to her as Scott's, if not more. Her son was a _part_ of her, and she would not be denied. She would later be told that this was a form of teleportation, but for now all Jean knew was that her boy needed her. So she _willed_ herself to his side.

It was mostly dark wherever it was she ended up, but the noise of a young man sobbing drew her attention. She saw a softly glowing bird of some sort, preening and cooing on the crumpled teen that was on his knees on the mound in the centre of what looked to be a massive cave.

Recognizing the tossed hair that hers would look like if it were ever that short, her first thought was _**'Saturnyne Lied!'**_ which was immediately heard by Charles, Elizabeth, Emma Frost, Scott and several other telepaths – both latent and actual – all across the globe. Those in the British Isles received instant migraines from the strength of her outrage. The few that were in London fell unconscious, including Frost.

Hedwig looked up in time to hop off of her familiar's shoulder, as his nest mother arrived and collapsed around him in an embracing hug. "My baby. Oh, my baby," she whispered as she held him close and started rocking. The phoenix landed on her shoulder and surrounded their heads with her wings, cooing and tilling mournfully.

Startled, Harry flinched. "Mum?" he rasped.

"Yes, baby. I'm here," Jean said just as quietly. This caused Harry to throw his arms around her and bury his forehead in her neck, as his sobbing changed from grief to relief. _'Make it stop!'_ The strength of his mind shocked her, but wasn't all that surprising. He was his mother's son after all.

Since she couldn't speak through her own tears, she thought back to him, _'Show me. Show me what happened in your life. I need to know.'_

His mind flowered open to her in a rush, and she started receiving what Hank would call an instant 'data burst' that began with his earliest memories. She saw herself, Scott with regular glasses and tossed hair, and Bobby with shaggy hair with a goatee all in a rather archaic home. The weird part was seeing Pete Wisdom on occasion as well. She saw herself with straight hair she envied, beating Scott on top of the head with a newspaper as her son was _flying a broom_ and chasing a cat around the living room, all while Bobby was laughing like a maniac.

Other memories of that time showed a rather domestic life, and she felt a pang at seeing her counterpart playing with her son with such love in her eyes. As it went on, she saw the night that forever scarred her son's life. Scott … _James_ … shouted at _Lily_ to take _Harry_ and run. The sound of a short battle from downstairs with her counterpart cursing someone named Peter, then a confrontation with what she saw as that world's super-villain. She saw Lily beg, then die from what looked to be a magic wand of all things, and was appalled that Nathan witnessed it.

When the cackling madman pointed the wand at her son, she recognised what happened as Nathan's mutant power disintegrated the bastard and part of the roof of the house in a fit of rage. _'Oh, my baby.'_

Horror descended through her in an oppressive wave when she witnessed the abusive ten years Nathan spent growing up with relatives that she didn't recognise. He had been whipped, starved and treated as a slave by people that were supposed to protect him.

All of what she saw came in a fraction of a second, and what she saw of his schooling wasn't any better.


	7. The Lord of Time

_**'HP: The Lord of Time'**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Don't own squat, save the plot._

_This one-shot came directly from magitech. It was so fun, and I was given permission to use it, that I HAD to write it! Thanks, mate!_

* * *

**End of Third Year Feast**

Hermione was beyond pleased. She had passed all of her exams with high marks, and was able to help her best friend save his godfather. Sure, it was scary. Professor Lupin changing in the middle of everything caused all sorts of problems, but if it wasn't for that time turner Harry would be dead.

He wasn't dead, though. He was sitting right next to her, nibbling on his treacle tart with a… why is he sad? Getting his attention, she just had to ask. "Harry? Why are you upset? Thought you would be excited to go live with your godfather?"

"I'm not," Harry said with a sigh.

Startled, Hermione leaned closer. "What happened? I thought it was a sure thing!"

Grumbling, Harry stared at his plate. "Dumbledore said I couldn't because he's on the run, and that the Dursley's are 'the safest place for me', whatever _that_ means."

Face cracking, Hermione gave him a hug from the side. "Oh, Harry. I was so sure you'd be able to get away from those… those… _people,_" she ended, half hissing about his relatives.

"I know," Harry replied, trying not to wince from her hug assault.

Any other discussion was sidelined due to an ever increasing noise. Anyone raised in the wizarding world didn't know or understand what it could be. Anyone raised in a muggle household thought it sounded like metal being scraped with a wire brush, or a car engine with a huge case of vapour-lock.

Everyone turned to look in the corner next to the door into the Great Hall, where a quite large blue box was fading into existence. Hermione could be heard saying, "Is that apparition or portkey? Either way, that should be impossible. Hogwarts: A History said that there are wards against that sort of thing."

A loud thunk went throughout the hall as the TARDIS became a part of the environment, before both doors swung inward. Stomping out was a rather tall, short-haired bloke wearing a leather jacket and a huge scowl on his face. He was holding some sort of metal looking wand in front of him that was buzzing.

"Where is it?" the man grumbled angrily. "Where is that little blighter?" Waving his wand about, the buzz went higher in pitch when pointed in a certain area. Storming around the hall, he ended up standing right behind Hermione… who was looking up at him with a touch of fear on her face.

Glaring down at her, the man was beyond upset. "Stand up."

Not taking that lying down, Harry stood up instead and shoved the man aside. "Back off!" He then pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the rude fellow. "You want to mess with her, you'll have to go through _me_ first!"

"James Potter?" the man said. "I thought this was the nineties. How'd I end up in the seventies?"

"James was my _dad_," Harry spat.

The man nodded, then tilted his head. "So, what is it? Beginning of your second year, then? Makes it '92, I think."

Frowning larger, Harry was tempted to disarm the wanker and banish him across the room. "It's June of '94 and this is the end of my third year feast."

"Th' hell you still doin' a short skinny git, then?" the man said, gaining some laughs. "If this is the end of your third year, you'd be at least a half foot taller. Potters are all quite tall."

"You know, it's rude to demand things without introducing yourself," Hermione spoke up.

The man's head snapped towards the blue box, and noticed a man in black with slick hair about to enter it. In response, he pointed his wand at it. It buzzed again and the doors slammed shut. "Nope, you're not invited," he called out to Snape, who turned with a glare and drew his wand.

"I do believe we should all calm down," Dumbledore said from the head table. "If you were to introduce yourself, we might be able to come to some form of agreement, wouldn't you think?"

Turning, the man glared. "Albus Dumbledore, I should'a known. Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Clean living," Dumbldore said with a grin and a sparkle in his eyes.

The man frowned. "And _you_ can stop that right now. Do you have any idea just how _rude_ it is to attempt ta read minds? Think there are a few of your _own_ laws that are against that sorta thing. Somethin' 'bout at least _five years_ in that prison of yours for every attempt, isn't it?"

"You _are_ the intruder here," Dumbledore said with a frown. "And, you are in the middle of my students making demands."

"Was it **your** idea to give a child your version of a vortex manipulator?" the man countered. "I've told your lot a thousand times to stay out of messin' about with time. You have no idea the damage you can wreak. Bounced me off _twelve months_, and made Rose's mum _slap me_ for getting' the date wrong!"

Turning, he looked past Harry to Hermione. "So, what've you been doin' bouncing back half a day for months at a time?"

Mouth dropped open, Hermione actually stuttered. "C-Cl-Classes. Two conflicted with two others. They said it was all right, though!" she protested.

The man sighed. "Trust me, love. Time Travel is _anythin_' bu' easy." Turning again, he glared at the Headmaster. "Classes?" he shouted. "You gave a time turner to a _child_ just so she would be able to attend more classes? Why the hell didn't you rearrange the schedules, you nonce?" He gave a harrumphing sigh and turned back to Hermione. "Hand it over." When she hesitated and looked to the head table, he shook his head. "I'm the Doctor, and time is MY domain. They overstepped their bounds, so hand it over. **Now**."

Eyes wide, Hermione meekly pulled the time turner out from under her robe and held it up by the chain. Instead of taking it, the Doctor buzzed it with his metal wand. The buzz went up to a rather high pitch, and a pop of gold light came from the turner.

"There, sorted," he said. "Now back to you," he looked at Harry. "Why're you so short?"

"Always been," Harry said with a frown.

The Doctor shook his head. "That's _wrong_. Like I said, you should be a half foot taller. And, there's no photos of you with glasses on, so what's up with that?" Getting nothing but confused blinking. "S'alright, lad. Not your fault."

The Doctor held up his wand and fiddled with it, before pointing it at Harry – who reared back when he felt something go through his middle. Stopping, the Doctor examined his wand, then turned toward the head table, enraged. "WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU PLAYIN AT, DUMBLEDORE? THIS BOY IS SHOWIN' AT LEAST _TEN YEARS_ OF MALNOURISHMENT! NO WONDER HE'S SO SHORT!"

Seeing the looks of confusion, he sighed. "That means he hasn't been _fed_ properly." Looking back up at the grey wizard, he scowled. "So, _boy_. Wha' the hell have you _done_?" he spat.

"I am one hundred and thirty two years old, I don't think…" Dumbledore started to protest.

The Doctor cut him off. "And I'm nine hundred and two! I think I have EVERY RIGHT to call you _boy_! Now _Out_ with it! What did you do?"

Not getting any sort of response, he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Bugger this," he said as he turned back to Harry and crouched down to his level, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, speaking softly. "Mr. Potter, I know all about Snuffles, what he didn't do and what he means to you. This place hasn't been good for you. If you want, I can take you to him and we can figure out what's gone wrong."

Feeling a hand in his squeezing, he looked over his shoulder at Hermione, then looked back. "I'll agree to that, if you let Hermione come along."

"Oi!" Ron baulked. "What about me?""

Looking at the ginger, the Doctor wasn't impressed. "Let me guess, Ronald Bilious Weasley?" Seeing the smile and rapid nodding, he shook his head. "You're _not_ invited. No place for your big head an' bigger stomach on _my_ ship." He then turned from the red faced frown to the wide eyed frizz of brown hair and grinned. "You, I don't mind though. Don't worry. Can get you home in time for Holiday. Time Ship, ya know."

The smiles on both of their faces said it all. "C'mon, then. Why d'you hang out with that one anyway? He's just like your cousin, 'cept ginger. If he wasn't a wizard, he'd be just as fat, too."

"Now wait just a minute!" Dumbledore protested.

"Go on," the Doctor prodded, then turned around. "You Shut It! Damned wizards think you know _everythin_'. I bet your faculty would be real int'rested hearin' 'bout your so-called 'Greater Good' that you thought up with your old friend _Gellert_, wouldn't they?" He smirked at the paling Headmaster.

Over his shoulder, the Doctor prodded. "Inside now. Right behind you." While the two made their way over, the Doctor turned back to face the wizard. "Albus Percival… Wulfric _Brian_… Dumbledore. Hell of a name you changed it to, isn't it Albert? Your 'Greater Good' puts you at the top of the food chain, doesn't it? Only difference between you and Gellert is that he was impatient and started World War II, gettin' London Bombed to High Heaven in the process, as well as millions of people sent to the gas chamber. Jews, Homosexuals… _ironic, that_… Muggleborns, and anyone that stood in his way. All of them dead, because of **_you two_**."

As he was talking, he was walking slowly backward. Winding the man up was just a bonus to his mind. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he buzzed his sonic at Snape's wand, which exploded. Might not do wood, but that magical core doesn't like being agitated too awful much.

When he was at the door to the TARDIS, it opened enough for Harry and Hermione to slip inside. Turning again, he shook his head. "You could'a done a lotta good, Bumblebee. Instead, you sanctioned stun and capture only. Can't fight a war like that. I should know." With that, he entered the TARDIS with a door slam behind him.

There was a bit of stunned silence at the audacity, before Dumbledore jumped up at the sound of the TARDIS leaving. "NO!" he shouted.


End file.
